Untitled
by Rogue N Lilz
Summary: An enchanting tale of what really happened during the Marauder's later school years. Enchanting? Yeah right! XD Nah, we're terrible at summaries, if you love the Marauders, you'll love this, trust us.
1. Chapter 1

**An Author's Note // Introduction**

This was originally a _Story-Line style Role-Play_ that was cut down and wrapped to chapters for publication as FanFiction.

Two people wrote this story; **Rogue & Lilz**.

**Rogue & Lilz** together have come up with insane story lines, objects, themes and a million other things which you will read about.

**Setting: **

Winter 1977, Spring 1978, etc.

[This is assuming the Marauders were born in 1960, and their first year was 1971.

**Canon Characters:**

Sirius, Remus, James, Peter, Severus, Regulus, Lucius, Mrs. Black, Madame Pomfrey, Dumbledore, Slughorn -- **Belong to Rogue** (Yes, she's amazing. Bow down to her amazing-ness.)

Lily, Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter -- **Belong to Lilz**

**Original Characters:**

Atria -- **Belongs to Lilz**: Sirius's twin sister.

Annee -- **Belongs to Lilz**: A pretty French girl whose parents insisted she go to Hogwarts.

_**Okay, so if you're not okay with any of this so far, Click the little 'X' in the upper right hand corner. Flames are reported to **_

If you're still with us so far: **ONTO THE STORY!** charge!

_You will notice ideas form through time there are some minor time-line inconstancies. It's called human error. This is several weeks worth of compiled RP notes. Bare with us:) _

_**Chapter One**_

_**Date: Early November, Second Snow**_

_**Moon: Waning**_

Sirius dashed down the slippery stone steps, practically diving into the snow; spread eagled, making a snow angel, shaggy black hair in his face itching at his eyes. His tie was askew around his neck while his grey eyes watched the sky, dumping more white flakes thickly onto the grounds.

He loved snow for three reasons, and three reasons only. Butterbeer tasted best in the snow, snowball fights, and Merlin it was fun to frolic through in his dog form as Padfoot.

Atria sighed, softly, as she stepped over her brother's legs, and stood over him, thin hands resting calmly on rather shapely hips.

"Sirius Black you're blocking the path for anyone else that dares come out in such weather." She snapped, slightly waspishly, which didn't match her playful voice well, making her seem less than serious in tone.

"You're going to get yourself trampled." She stated, with a nod, her chin-length bangs falling into her pale blue eyes and she batted them out of her way. 

"Maybe I'm looking to be trampled, Attie." He shot back, gray eyes reaching up to look at his sister. "Have you seen James, or Remus?" He queried, not really thinking twice to include Peter in the shenanigans that started to brew in his brain.

He puffed a breath of vapor, trying to get his hair out of his eyes without moving his arms that looked uncannily like windshield wipers as he swept them in a fluid arching motion along with his legs across the snow, not minding his twin's mock disapproval.

Atria squealed a bit, as one of his legs knocked into her and nearly knocked her over. "No I haven't, for Frick's sake, I don't want to get all cold and wet!" She shot, having to jump backwards.

"James had detention 'til lunch, and Remus went to the nurse's after breakfast, and I haven't seen either since, so I don't know where they are _now_, I'm not psychic." She adjusted her heavy cloak, trying not to shiver. 

"Awww is Attie afraid of a little snow?" He surreptitiously began to gather a ball of snow in a sweeping hand, waiting for just the right second to launch it, hitting her squarely in the chest, leaping off of the ground and breaking off into a run, knowing she wouldn't be far behind.

Atria screeched, and hopped around trying to get the snow out of the collar of her shirt where it'd spattered to, and she trounced after Sirius, cursing at him like a sailor. Not very lady-like, but she didn't give a damn. She was fast--having Sirius for a brother meant she had to be fast.

She grabbed at him, as she ran, and grabbed the tail of his cloak, and tackled him to the ground. "YOU! Are such a pain in my neck!" 

"YOU are such a pain in my neck!" He squawked back in a high pitched girly voice, grabbing some more snow and shoving it in her face and down her shirt to get her off of him, eyes glittering.

Atria winced, and gritted her teeth, trying not to scream from the cold, "SIRIUS!" she managed to growl.

She grabbed at the snow, herself, and stuffed it into her brother's trousers when she got the chance--fighting back the best way she could. 

"NOT FUNNY ATRIA!" He hollered, leaping up and yelping at the cold ice in his pants, digging into the folds of his robes to produce his wand. "_Levicorpus_!" He called into the oncoming snow storm, watching with glee as Atria was whipped up, and hoisted by her ankle by an invisible force; continuing to flick his wand to keep the spell connected, watching her slightly bob up and down, her robes seeming to veil the upper half of her body, Sirius laughing ruefully all the while.

Atria fought to get her wand out of her skirt, fighting to keep it up to protect her modesty, cursing yet again.

"SIRIUS let me DOWN!" She shrieked when her wand fell out of her reach, managing to get her cloak off--as it was choking her.

"NOW, damn it…!" She struggled, pulling at her skirt, and collar to keep covered; shivering terribly from the cold. 

"If you say so _dearest_ sister," He said, batting his eyelashes in a girlish sort of way while he broke the spell, letting her drop, and catching her seconds before she hit the ground. 

"There, I caught you and stopped, I think I did my brotherly deed for the day." He laughed that bark-like laugh. "Don't you?"

Atria sighed, dramatically, standing with his help, "Oh, thank you, _darling _brother." She said, picking her cloak up and her wand, before using said wand to make her cloak warm and dry, before hiding under it again.

Sighing, she couldn't help but laugh a bit. "You're horrible! You're going to use that on Severus again, aren't you?"

"What the bloody hell do you care?" He asked pocketing his wand and brushing off his robes before a roguish grin spread onto his face. 

"Don't tell me you _care_ for that git?"

"You're a pig, you know I don't, but you're going to get caught you do it again, you know. He's a rat he'll turn you guys in this time. Headmaster won't be thrilled." Atria stated with a slightly sing-song voice, looking around, rocking on her heels a bit.

Sirius glared a singular dagger at her before walking away, heading up to the hospital wing to inquire about the welfare of Remus.

Sometimes Atria could really get under his skin, and calling him a pig was crossing the line quite blatantly. It didn't help that his mother sent an owl a week telling him about how he was scum. No matter, he was above that, he knew. One of the main reasons he stayed at James's so often during the holidays.

Atria huffed, and shook her head, but followed her brother, silent as a shadow, all the same. Something she was good at. She was nosey; needed to know everything. She was practically always her brother's shadow at _everything_. She, however, was a _girl_ and it made her absolutely furious when it was pointed out to her. As if she wasn't worthy of the kinds of sick games the boys tended to play. But she was used to them, and was just as much a participant as the others. She thought about the trouble they'd gotten last time, as she followed Sirius to the hospital wing she hoped, that Remus was okay. She had a horrible crush on him, but wasn't about to admit that openly. She hid it well enough.

Once he got to the hospital wing Sirius peeked in, seeing vacant beds, pushing the door open a bit more so that he could walk through. "Madam Pomfrey?" He asked, his voice seeming to echo throughout the ward.

"Yes?" Madam Pomfrey asked, coming from behind a curtain. "Oh, Sirius, Atria, pleased to see you." She gave them a rather motherly once-over. "Have you eaten today?" She queried.

Sirius whirled around at Pomfrey acknowledging Atria. Merlin's beard she was just like a friggin shadow. He sighed acknowledging her as well. "Yes mam, I've eaten." He replied, seeing how she waited anxiously for Atria's response.

Atria nodded, "Of course." It was, of course, a lie. She had skipped breakfast to finish homework, and was too busy fooling around to catch lunch. But she wasn't hungry, so it didn't matter. She smiled softly to the nurse; a perfect liar. 

He had taught her well, Sirius noted proudly to himself. "Is Remus here, we came to check in, see how he's doing."

"Oh, right, yes, of course, was a little... _unstable_ just now." She cautioned.

Sirius' gray eyes instantly became troubled. "What do you mean, _unstable_?" Sirius asked sharply, his hushed words becoming a little louder.

"Well he was about ten minutes ago, he's a bit better, now. You know how he gets after..." She shut her mouth, not exactly sure if Atria knew of Remus's lupine tendencies.

Atria tilted her head, then, "After he gets ill." She finished, gently, getting the nurse out of dodge.

"Can he have any company?" She asked, perhaps a bit too hopefully, but she managed to cover it as just caring for her friend, a bit of a pout playing with her pretty features.

"Sirius, is that you?" Remus called from behind the curtain, hoping that it was and that he just wasn't hearing things.

Madam Pomfrey nodded at Atria's sweet and caring inquiry. Letting the both of them pass through the threshold, gesturing an arm to the bed with the white curtain shielding the young boy from view.

"Remus!" Sirius called glad his friend was okay, darting over to his bedside, seeing him looking a bit wan as he always did when the full moon was finishing for the month.

"Couldn't have had better timing, mate, potions was absolutely horrid, Snape being his usual slime ball-self." He rolled his gray eyes in utter annoyance. 

"_Sirius_," Remus began, giving him a disapproving gaze. Sure, Remus never liked them 'having fun' with Severus, and sometimes, Sirius and James just took it too far. 

"Oh, Remus, if only you _knew_ what this one has planned for Severus, you're fairly lucky you'll get out of the punishment he's likely going to reap upon us all." Atria said, quietly, but pleasantly, through slightly gritted teeth, with a fixated smile.

"Silly Siri can't leave good enough alone." 

"What were you planning, Sirius? Is James in on this too?" He frowned, knowing their house really couldn't afford to loose any more points. 

"C'mon, _Moony_!" He whispered. "It's just for some laughs, you know, the good ole _Levicorpus_, disarms quite well, too, might I add." He snickered.

"Sirius, honestly, you can't walk three feet in either direction on the grounds without being lifted by your ankles! People are catching on. I can't tell you how many Honeydukes sweets I've lost because of that stupid spell! At least come up with something _original_." As soon as the words left his mouth, he wished he hadn't said them seeing the huge grin that Sirius had on his face.

"Brilliant." Atria moved to perch at Remus's bedside, on the side of the bed itself, once her cloak was off, folding it over her lap.

"Let's just hope he starts using Peter as a test for his pranks, rather than me. I'm getting a little bit exhausted from it." She shot her brother a look of daggers. Not over him flipping her in the air as he had before. She didn't much like that. But at _least_ he'd caught her. 

Remus began again before Sirius had the chance to speak. "Where's James?" He queried, knowing that James would hopefully quell Sirius's desire for mischief with smaller, more insignificant things. 

"Detention..." He said, eyeing his watch. "I don't know how long he's going to be, honestly." He frowned a bit.

"Remember the incident in Defense last week? Well, they finally figured out who was behind it, this morning. James couldn't keep his mouth shut, bragging to Lily, again. Thankfully he didn't implicate the lot of us, as he had to do something involving several beetles eyes and 3 ounce vials." 

"Damn it!" He cursed, rising from his seat.

"Sirius, sit down. You going over there and causing more trouble won't help anything."

Sirius huffed indignantly, sitting back down again. "The things I do for you, Remus." He said, his eyes still burning a bit. "Atria, why didn't you bloody tell me James was in detention because of the..._incident_…" He said, covering his tracks incase Pomfrey decided to snoop. 

"Well, because you should learn to find out things on your own. I'm your sister, not a dictionary." Atria said, rather amused at her brother's outburst.

"I _told_ you trouble was going to be had over it." She scoffed, "But you never listen to me, do you? James'll have his way with _you_ when he's out. At least it's not Filtch he's got detention with." She said, shaking her head. 

Sirius fell silent, then, muttering an apology to Atria as he slumped back into his seat. "Well---"

"Atria, Sirius, I think it's time you let Remus rest a while." Madam Pomfrey advised, sticking her head out from behind the curtain.

Atria sighed and the woman's sudden appearance, and moved to give Remus's hand a bit of a squeeze, in a silent goodbye; moving to stand quietly. Tossing her cloak over her shoulder, mindful not to let it knock her hair out of place, looking to her brother, expectantly.

Sirius arose rather reluctantly, bidding his friend farewell before he began to make his way towards the exit.

"Atria," Remus said, smiling a bit.

Atria paused, and turned, hearing her name, having been following her brother closely, a slight gloss of color threatening to betray her cheeks. Hating, somehow, that he had that effect on her so damned effortlessly, as if he could make her heart stop, and she was positive he knew he had that power over her. He was just that smart; _Too_ smart. Smarter than Sirius and James at least three fold, she was sure.

"Do me a favor, would you?" He asked, a slight desperation in his eyes as he looked at her, his eyes finding hers a moment, reinstating his sincerity. 

Atria moved a few steps closer then, and tilted her head, "Anything." She said, seriously, a hand lightly resting on the rail at the foot of his bed.

"Look after Sirius, at least until I'm out of here. I don't want him getting into anymore trouble, he might get expelled, and that's the last thing he needs... And maybe once I'm feeling better we can take a trip to Hogsmeade?" He asked with a bit more of a smile now.

Atria smiled softly, "Of course, to both." She said with a slight nod, and a slightly bigger smile, a bit of light coming to her eyes. "I think I'll get him to do his own charms homework tonight; that should keep him busy." She mused, moving to look to where her brother was waiting impatiently by the door.

"Speaking of the king of short attention spans... I better go." She clearly didn't necessarily want to. She had a deep desire to take care of Remus when he looked so sick and tired. 

"See you soon," He said with that same wan smile, frowning as Madam Pomfrey ushered his friends out of the hospital wing, before heading back to her office and closing herself within.

"_Finally_!" Sirius snapped, rather irritably. "Let's get to the common room before she summons Hades fire. Besides, maybe James is back." He added on a bit of brighter note, heading for the grand staircase that led to the Dormitories.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Recap: **

"Speaking of the king of short attention spans... I better go." She clearly didn't necessarily want to. She had a deep desire to take care of Remus when he looked so sick and tired. 

"See you soon," He said with that same wan smile, frowning as Madam Pomfrey ushered his friends out of the hospital wing, advancing on him with a potion in her grasp.

"_Finally_!" Sirius snapped, rather irritably. "Let's get to the common room before she summons Hades fire. Besides, maybe James is back." He added on a bit of brighter note, heading for the grand staircase that led to the Dormitories.

"What did Remus say?" He asked rather conversationally as they ascended the stairs. 

"Never you mind but we have charms homework tonight, so no fooling around, alright? We have to get through the month without another strike. Mother'd send a howler if one of us were to fail out a test." She said, gently as she could, but firm. Making it clear she'd accept absolutely no nonsense. She was used to taking care of her brother's welfare and nothing was going to change that. She knew he had her back, if she ever needed his help.

"Charms, right." He agreed. "Listen, Attie, I'm sorry about earlier, I was out of line. Besides, Peter is a much better target for my... Random acts of wand waving." He chuckled.

"Sirius, you know I'm not fond of the cold, and you know I'm not afraid to retaliate. Just... keep it in mind." She sighed, "And yes, he's a little rat in _so_ many ways. He gives me the creeps, why do you guys let him follow around, anyway, pity?"

"It's James," He said with a sigh. "James feels bad about him not really having anyone... Because, well, Lily... Yeah, everything is Evans with him. So, Peter, being the leech he is, latched on... Speak of the devil..." He said, noticing Peter scurrying their way, not really possessing the initiative to deal with him... "Hurry, in the portrait hole!" He urged Atria as the Fat Lady swung forward to let them in.

Atria ducked in quickly, ahead of her brother. "Oh, bother..." She muttered.

Sirius hurried behind her, the portrait swinging closed behind him as they hurried up to the boys dormitories, Sirius slamming the large door quickly, sliding the large plank of wood in place to keep the door 'locked'. "Whew," He panted. "That was a close one."

Atria sighed, sinking onto her brother's bed. "Too damn close. I'm in no mood for that... thing... to be drooling all over me right now." She muttered. Tucking her bangs out of her face once more, as she undid her cloak and tossed it, folded, over to the chair.

"I swear, if he hits on you again, I deal quite a mean bat bogey hex." He said with a smirk, getting his bag and pulling out his charms book, settling into one of the plush winged chairs.

"Yeah, and so do I." Atria said, flatly, "But he didn't take the hint last time, now, did he? No." She moved to turn his book right side up, for him.

"Honestly." She tsk'd. 

"I was getting to it!" He said with a frown. "Credit me with at least a little bit of intelligence!" He sighed, brushing his ebony tresses out of his eyes with a sweep of his hand. 

Atria smirked, "Oh, I know you have it... but I can't but wonder if it's yet to be tapped into at all sometimes." She teased, playfully, summoning her own book, parchment, quill and ink, carefully, letting the supplies in the window, shutting it quickly from the cold. 

"Oh, that's rich." He said grumpily, beginning to read the first question, unfurling some parchment, dipping his quill in its inkwell before jotting down an answer, which was a rather lengthy paragraph worth of writing. He felt pretty good doing his homework for once. 

Atria smiled, getting to work, herself; very glad that she had her brother doing his work.

She checked on him, every few minutes, silently, to make sure he was still working. 

Sirius got about half way though, quill stopping on his parchment. "Where the bloody _hell_ is James?" He asked with a sigh, figuring that he was probably checking on Remus or something. 

"He's probably necking with Lily in the common room. Keep working." She said, not even having to glance up to know he'd stopped writing. 

"Remus put you up to this, didn't he?" He asked a dark undertone in his voice as he began to put his quill to his parchment again. 

"Honestly, he's gotta stop doing this. It's bloody torture." He continued to scribble onto his parchment, the questions he was answering seeming to be become a bit agonizing.

"No, the homework was and is my idea, secondly, anyway, as firstly it was the professor's idea." Atria said, with a bit of a smirk.

Not about to betray Remus's wish for her to keep Sirius subdued, and she most certainly didn't want him to be aware of the added suggestion of what she really hoped might get to be a... dare she think it... _date_? Gods, how she hoped so...  
**  
**Sirius arched a brow at the look that seemed to form behind those blue eyes of hers; shrugging it off, finishing up his Charms homework, scribbling his name at the top right-hand corner before rolling it up and stowing it away. "There, all done!" He said enthusiastically.

"Not a chance let me see it." Atria sighed. Having just finished going over her own for mistakes, holding her hand out to her brother.

"Awww Atria, give me a break, I was gonna proofread later. You know what they say: You catch your mistakes better once you step away for a while."

"I want to be sure you actually did it all, correctly. I'm not going to check your grammar... which is in dire need of help, anyway... Come on."

"Oh, damn it all, _here_." He sighed, shoving the roll of parchment into her hand. 

Atria nodded, "Thank you." She said, moving to glance over it, quickly. Knowing how much he wanted out of there. He was restless--she could tell, see all the little signs. She knew him too well. They were almost identical, anyway. Facial features, everything except that she was a girl, and he was a boy, and her eyes held more blue than steel. She knew all his moods, everything. And sometimes that disturbed her, but not all the time. She finished checking over his work, and handed it back. "Good." She said, in monotone, shaking her head a bit. "Thank you for not making me pull teeth to get you to work."

"Yes _mother_." He said with a smirk, kicking back in the chair, a bit less tense now that his homework was out of the way.

"Speaking of mother..._Not that I care_...Any word at all? I mean, apart from the nasty; trite, 'blood traitor' remarks. I swear, you could write to that woman about sunshine and puppies and she'd turn it into all sorts of other dismal crap."

"Only that if I don't bring you home for Yule, I can consider myself in the same sort of damage as you, and should keep in mind never to return home again..." Atria mused. 

"It's beginning to sound like a good option, honestly." She rolled a shoulder, "You know she's disliked us since we were 11 for getting Gryffindor, that's not about to change over night, not with the trouble you had to start last summer, and I still cannot believe you left me to deal with her wrath for two and a half weeks." She sighed. 

"I'm sorry," He apologized, lowering his eyes. "I had to leave I was going to kill her if she said one more thing about the Potter's. And what's this about being home for Yule? There's going to be a Yule Ball?" Sirius honestly had no idea of this goings on. 

"No, but she's... oh what word did she use? _Disgusted_ her children don't see her over holiday, and don't partake in _family_ activities and the like. Apparently she's having one of her things where she invites people we're somehow related to over for black market roast dragon and the like. Pagan Yule, you know. Knowing mother, there'll be plenty of devil worship in the mix." She said, with mock-excitement.

"And torture closets." He said with a shudder. "But I doubt mother filled you in on that little tidbit." 

"Oh, no, but they are promised. I vote we don't go. Let our dear little brother deal with her. She adores him, anyway." She said, waving a hand dismissively. 

"I second that motion." Sirius agreed, running a hand through his hair. "Regulus is the perfect saint." He sighed, a bit of a frown tugging at his handsome features. "I don't want mum to put you in the locker, either, for not bringing me home with you... Maybe we should just tough it out? I mean, we've got each other, and if it gets positively horrendous, we can always visit James. Remus will probably be there too." 

Atria resisted the urge to perk up considerably at the thought of seeing Remus over holiday.

"I like how you think... _Sometimes._" she teased with a wry bit of a smirk.

"If you're not going to mum's, _I_ am _most definitely not_ going." She gave a slight nod of agreement and finality then. 

She sighed, "Hard to believe, only a little over a year left of school, then we're _really_ on our own, isn't it?" 

"So... We'll visit mom for a night, you know, just to get her off our backs, and we'll head over to the Potter's for some breakfast and presents. I'll just have to try my damndest not to let anyone piss me off." The last statement was one of apprehension. Lucius or Regulus, or his mother would always manage to tick him off... Then again there was always Andromeda.

"Try being the operative word, right?" Atria smiled a bit to her brother, softly. 

"Yes, Attie," He replied. "Try most definitely being the operative word." He said, trying to avoid the feeling of oncoming dread. "When is Yule, anyway?" He thought aloud. 

"For us the 23rd, I think... Break starts the 17th." Atria sighed, rubbing the back of her neck a bit.

"Good, I'll have time to prepare, and Remus should be up and kicking." He smiled, yawning a bit.

Atria paused, but didn't continue her thoughts alloud as she almost had, simply catching the yawn from her brother and shooting him a glare for it.

"Ugh... think we could go to dinner, without you getting expelled, or should we just go to the kitchens and avoid temptations altogether?" 

Sirius rose fluidly from his seat, his grin a mile wide. "What's life without temptation?" He asked, dropping his cloak onto the chair, rubbing his hands together. "Let's go." 

"Ah... maybe I should take this..." Atria said, slipping her brother's wand from the pocket it sat in, after straitening her things to take them up to her own room; sticking it in the inner pocket of her robes, with her wand.

"I don't want you in trouble. Just hold out the semester without any more, please?" She pressed. They had a conversation or ten of this nature every day. 

"Hey! My wand! You can't just take it!" He said feeling a bit vulnerable. "What if I get hexed? It'll be on your head, Attie!" He said a matter-of-factly. 

"You get hexed, and I'll give whomever a what-for, for you, how about that?" Atria suggested, smirking a bit.

"I just don't want trouble, okay? You can go one meal without hexing Severus can't you?" She demanded, as they headed down the stairs, and she paused at the bottom before heading back up her own, as she knew he couldn't follow her up. 

"Ugh! Damn you!" He cursed, frowning, far too involved in being frustrated to see Peter running up to him. This irked him to an incredibly heightened degree as well. Peter was just the kind of person he would usually need his wand for.

"S--Sirius! I tried catching up to you earlier, but you mustn't have seen me!" 

_Oh, I __**saw**__ you all right. _He said inwardly.

"Oh, how odd, I guess not." He said rather civilly. Gods, now he was sugar coating things? He was beginning to have an inkling of fear that he would have to shelve his wit for the time being. At that thought, he bristled inwardly. 

"Peter, won't you join us for dinner? Attie's been _dieing _to see you!"

Atria gave Sirius an absolute look to kill, before hurrying upstairs, rather than responding. She hung her cloak up, and put her things away, making sure her brother's and her wand were safely in place, before she took the time to head back downstairs, 'accidentally' tripping into her brother, landing heavily with the heel of a Mary Jane onto his toes. "Ah, stupid stairs!" 

Sirius yowled in pain, positively furious. "_When this is over I'm going to hex you into next year_!" He hissed softly.

"H--hello Atria," Peter stammered, blushing slightly. 

Atria sighed, "Hi, Peter. Did you manage to finish your charms homework okay? I remember Lily said she was going to help you after lunch." She said, being painfully polite, after sharply elbowing her brother, once more 'on accident'. She was disgusted by this rat of a boy, but knew her friends--of the female persuasion, anyway--took pity on the roly-poly young boy. 

"I did!" He squeaked in a response. "Lily is so very helpful to me; such a nice girl." He said jovially.

"Yeah, yeah, real nice girl, now let's go!" He urged the both of them, shooting a dagger at Atria.

"If you'd have given me my wand, we wouldn't have this problem, would we?" He asked, smiling sweetly at her concealing an utter malice behind the plastered expression. 

"Knowing you? Yes, yes, dear brother we likely would." Atria said, rolling her eyes, "I'm not letting you let your temper get the better of you, _not right now_. Do you understand me? I'll tell Annee you don't like her, if you cause me one more _shred_ of grief. I can tell her _so_ many things, _or I could tell James how you were making fun of Evans this morning._" She hissed at her brother. They could be downright evil children to one another. Now was just one of those times. 

"Oh, you _witch_." He said, his eyes narrowing into steely slits. But suddenly he straightened up, putting on a rather calm expression. "Well, played." He admitted. "Lets just get some damn dinner and be done with it!"

"P--pardon me, S---Sirius, but w-what pro---problem would th--that be?"

Sirius waved his wand hand dismissively. "It's resolved, no harm done." He said with a slight sigh of defeat. "I'm _behaving_," He said, suppressing a shudder. 

Atria smirked, with a bit of triumph in her pretty eyes, and she put an arm around her brother's shoulders, "I'm just that good, but I must admit I learned from the best." She teased, light-heartedly. 

Once in the Great Hall, she went off to sit with Lily and the other girls from their year, so as Peter couldn't follow her, with no more than a 'Ta' to her twin.

Sirius ate hurriedly as though the whole partaking in the natural, yet necessary gesture was the most painstaking thing he'd ever put himself through.

While Peter started into his food, sighing a little sadly at seeing Atria go off with the other girls of their year. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Recap:**

Once in the Great Hall, she went off to sit with Lily and the other girls from their year, so as Peter couldn't follow her, with no more than a 'Ta' to her twin.

Sirius ate hurriedly as though the whole partaking in the natural, yet necessary gesture was the most painstaking thing he'd ever put himself through.

While Peter started into his food, sighing a little sadly at seeing Atria go off with the other girls of their year.

"Atria, he didn't!" Lily shot Sirius a terrible look.

"I can't believe he'd do that to poor Peter. Poor boy has no idea you're not interested in him! Oh, geeze, what a pity..."

"Yes, it is... and look at him... it's pathetic!"

"Oh, I think it's endearing, Atria! He clearly adores you to the point of no return!" She said, dramatically.

Atria rolled her eyes, "Oh, say it isn't so!" She mocked and rolled her eyes, "Please, Lily, do something about it, before _I'm_ the one moping around." She pleaded.

Lily nodded, "I'll let him know." She sighed, "How's Remus? Did you visit him?"

Atria sighed, "He's been better, told me to keep Sirius out of trouble, so I am. And it's not been easy. He's got the attention span of a piece of fuzz." 

Lily nodded in agreement and giggled a bit, shaking her head, "But it's charming. I know what Annee sees in him. But I still think James is much more capable."

"Oh, please... only because James would break his back for your every whim."

The girls all giggled and chatted for the remainder of the meal. 

Sirius finished his meal and swung around on the bench. "Peter, lend me your wand, would you?" He asked unable to take it any longer. 

"And make sure Atria won't see!" He hissed, casting a nervous glance over to the group of girls on the opposite end of the table.

"S--Sirius, I'm not so sure I should..."

"Dammit Pettigrew!" He sighed, watching as Snape waltzed through the large oaken doors into the great hall. It was almost as though that big nose could sense Sirius didn't have his wand as he watched Severus come his way, and stop, giving him a glaring once-over.

"You seem, oddly vulnerable today, Black." Snape said coolly. "Now why on earth would one get that impression?"

Atria looked up, hearing Snape's drawling voice, and made a face. _Don't you dare lay a hand on my brother, or I swear to Gods..._ She just hoped Sirius didn't try anything terribly stupid... She bit her lip slightly.

Lily looked up, too, and moved to stand, ready to tell the Slytherin to keep walking. _No one _liked him. James hated him so naturally, she _loathed_ him, and only on a _very rare_ occasion did she ever take pity on the likes of Severus Snape. 

"I haven't the slightest idea, _Snivellus_." He said acidly. "But you're honestly thick if you're planning on trying anything in front of the staff." He said, glancing at the headmaster and the other professors dining.

"Very true," He said just as coolly as before, getting incredibly close to Sirius's face, he whispered. "You have to leave sometime, don't you? At least I don't take orders from my _sister_." His lip curled in a smile as he could see anger mounting itself behind Sirius's steely gaze.

Atria watched, but couldn't hear the conversation.

Very pretty and very Slytherin, the platinum blonde French bombshell that was Annee Peri entered the hall then. She stopped by Snape, but only to push him out of her way to give Sirius a soft kiss on each cheek, as she squeezed between him and Peter.

"Sorry to interrupt, _boys,_" She glanced distastefully at Snape, "But Sirius, I was wondering, if I could take you with me tomorrow to Hogsmeade?" She asked curiously, acid-green eyes boring into his steel-gray ones. 

Severus huffed indignantly at being upstaged, trotting off to the Slytherin table to get something to eat.

Sirius found he was suddenly speechless his cheeks becoming rosy where she'd kissed him on either side.

"I'd love to." He said with a handsome smile, one he seemed to reserve especially for her. 

Annee grinned big, clearly happy, and she kissed Sirius on each cheek, once more, "Ah! Bon chance! Thank you! Meet me here, tomorrow morning... around 8-ish." She said, brushing her fingers through his hair a bit, with a lovely smile, before she moved to take an orange from the table and get up with a soft flourish, as she hastened to her own friends and house table.

"Oooh, Siri got a date..." Atria teased, moving to her brother, quietly, and slipping his wand discreetly back into his pocket, sitting by him, "About finished?" 

"I got a---a--what just---did I just?" He stammered, his mind feeling hazy; thoughts ransacked.

"I'm done!" Peter piped up, rising from his seat. 

Atria winced, at Peter's voice, but looked to Sirius and smiled, "You did just. Come on, let's head off." She suggested quietly, pulling her brother from his seat. Hoping she could get some sense into him lest Peter followed them. 

"Okay!" He said jovially, stumbling along with his sister out of the Great Hall. Suddenly his thoughts flew blindingly together, causing him to dig within his robes, gripping his wand, eyes alert for Severus, lest he snuck out and was going to try and pull something. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Recap:**

Atria winced, at Peter's voice, but looked to Sirius and smiled, "You did just. Come on, let's head off." She suggested quietly, pulling her brother from his seat. Hoping she could get some sense into him lest Peter followed them. 

"Okay!" He said jovially, stumbling along with his sister out of the Great Hall. Suddenly his thoughts flew blindingly together, causing him to dig within his robes, gripping his wand, eyes alert for Severus, lest he snuck out and was going to try and pull something.

"Sirius!" James called to him, skidding to a halt in front of the three of them. "Are you ready for this evening, yet?" He queried, excitement burning within his eyes. 

Atria shook her head, "No, no, no, none of that. Not tonight, give it a rest, why don't you? Spent all damned day putting eyeballs in jars..." Her curiosity, however, got the better of her. "What's the plan?" 

"Sorry to burst your bubbles, but I do recall an agreement to keep a certain someone out of trouble." Remus said sagaciously, striding into view, still looking a little wan, but spirited.

"Moony! You've been sprung!" James said happily.

"For the meantime, yes," He said with a smile.

"_What _agreement?" Sirius inquired, gray eyes narrowing with suspicion.

**"**Oh, don't tell me _you're_ not at least the slight bit curious as to what they've thought up?" Atria dodged her brother's question, innocently enough. Looking to Remus, and raising a slight eyebrow with a look begging him to give her a little credit. 

"Well, I suppose I am a wee bit curious." He said, folding his arms over his chest, giving James and Sirius a sizing-up.

"Well, go on, out with it." He pressed.

"The Whomping Willow---I said _original_, not stupid, Padfoot."

"Ouch," James said, holding a hand to his heart as though he was truly deeply hurt by Remus's put-down. 

Atria raised her eyebrows, and looked between the boys. But didn't laugh, though she as tempted to. "Well..?" She prompted a continuance. 

"I was _joking_ Moony, sheesh." He said with a roll of his eyes. "I just so happened to plant a very delectable piece of sea weed into Severus's pocket... All we do is lure him out by the lake and... Keep in mind this piece of seaweed is something the Giant Squid can't possibly resist." He laughed that bark-like laugh. "You can go ahead and let your imaginations do the rest." 

"It's the middle of winter Sirius the Giant Squid is completely dormant under a sheet of ice as thick as my fist." Atria pointed out, rather innocently. "Do you honestly think sea weed, is going to wake him?" 

"Oh." Said Sirius a bit put-out. "I didn't factor in the ice." 

Severus walked out of the Great Hall, his robes flaring out behind him as he strode past.

"No worries! I planted snowballs outside earlier." He said with a grin, pulling his wand from his robes twirling it with an agile hand, the snowballs soaring through the door that a few students were walking through, ducking their heads, while a couple snowballs soared over and smack Snape once, twice in the back of the head before he turned around, ten more snowballs awaiting him; Sirius laughing at the look on Severus's face.

"Well done!" James clapped approvingly.

"I've seen much better." He said with a roll of his eyes.

Atria cuffed Sirius on the back of the head, as she was closest to him. "Nimrod," She muttered, clearly unimpressed, "If a teacher caught you...oooh!" She shook her head, exasperated. 

Severus advanced on Sirius quickly, wand to Sirius's throat.

"I swear to all that is holy, I would wipe the floor with you right now if I could." He hissed, a few sparks issuing from his wand.

Sirius put his wand to Severus's throat in return. "And I you," 

Atria's hand went to her wand, and she took a half step back from the two, towards Remus and James, "You're outnumbered, Snape. I'd step off right now, if I were you." She said, dead seriously; the light that was usually in her voice completely extinguished. 

"Entirely outnumbered," James repeated, wand pointed at Snape.

"This is ridiculous Severus, honestly." Remus added, wand pointed to him as well.

Peter was slightly cowering behind James at this point, terrified.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Sirius cried, Severus falling backward, as stiff as a board onto the floor.

Atria watched this, and had to side step slightly, to avoid the falling boy, "Okay, now can we go now, before there is any further nonsense? Before someone _sees_?" She suggested, pointedly. 

"Right-o!" Agreed Sirius, as he, along with Remus, James, and Peter sidestepped Severus, heading back to the Common Room. 

Atria kept close to the pack of boys, as they hastened up the stairs away from the 'scene of the crime'. 

Soon the three of them were rushing through the portrait hole, settling into seats around an oaken table.

"Seriously," Began Remus. "Has Severus lost his mind?"

"Dunno he seems pretty loony to me." James supplied in agreement.

"You said it." Sirius agreed as well. 

Atria thought a bit, "Well, he's always been a bit off, hasn't he? Honestly..." 

"Yeah, he has been. So James... How was detention?" Sirius asked, averting the subject.

"Oh, it was loads of fun," Said James with rather mock enthusiasm. 

Atria rolled her eyes, and sat back a bit, sighing silently. Tomorrow was a Sunday, which meant they took a trip to Hogsmeade. And then, another week of school before another Hogsmeade weekend, then a half a week of classes and finally break. She was looking forward to break--No more school work. 

"Hopefully you can keep clear of anymore detention, James. Between you and Sirius, you we won't have very many house points left."

"I earn them back," Protested James. "I play quidditch, and I'm a damn good seeker, too!"

"Yeah, he earns them back so we have leverage!" Sirius laughed. 

"That's no excuse, if Slytherin takes the house cup because of another prank gone awry we're screwed for a straight run of seven years, because we'll be sidetracked at five." Atria pointed out, calmly. 

"Atria's right, you guys. I think you should keep your noses out of trouble at least for the next few weeks. We'll have plenty of time for mischief when Christmas comes around."

Sirius nodded rather relcutantly, as did James. 

Atria nodded a bit, "It won't kill you. Don't look so glum." She said, nudging her brother a bit, gently. 

"That's like telling Severus not to be a git. It just isn't going to happen, Attie." Sirius said rather morosely.

"It's all in what you make it, Sirius." Remus said before leaning back in his chair a bit lackadaisically.

"Yeah, yeah," James said waving a hand dismissively. "I'm heading up to bed before Moony puts any more of a damper on my mood, you coming Padfoot?"

"Yeah, I am." He replied, getting up too, and Peter, being quite the follower, got up as well, the three of them going up to the dormitories. 

Atria watched them go, and sighed, "They're going to try to sneak out of here, later tonight, aren't they?" She asked, looking to Remus, after the others had disappeared upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Recap:**

"Yeah, yeah," James said waving a hand dismissively. "I'm heading up to bed before Moony puts any more of a damper on my mood, you coming Padfoot?"

"Yeah, I am." He replied, getting up too, and Peter, being quite the follower, got up as well, the three of them going up to the dormitories. 

Atria watched them go, and sighed, "They're going to try to sneak out of here, later tonight, aren't they?" She asked, looking to Remus, after the others had disappeared upstairs.

"Probably, yes," He agreed. "But I wouldn't let it worry you too much, at least for now. I don't intend on going to bed until later anyway. I have some homework to finish; being in the infirmary makes one fall behind rather quickly." He smiled, a bit of a twinkle in his eyes while he took to getting a few books out of his bag; Ancient Runes and Defense. 

Atria nodded, "I got Sirius to do his own Charms; almost as bad as pulling teeth. Not quite, though. I have some work I could do with getting done, myself, if you'd like some company." She offered, quietly. 

"I would absolutely love some company." He said with an even brighter smile, knowing he wouldn't have to study into the late nights alone while he propped open his _Ancient Runes_ textbook, beginning his nightly readings. This evening it happened to be Tibet. 

Atria smiled, and excused herself to get her books--most people were up in bed and she didn't want to startle anyone with levitating, self-propelled objects. She smiled to Remus a bit, as she joined him at the table once more, and moved to open her transfigurations book, needing to do an essay on theory-- something she tended not to pay a lot of attention to by bad habit. Spells came easily for her, and she was more than capable in potions, but when it came down to the theories on everything and history. History she was particularly horrible with. But she'd never admit it. 

Remus, unlike Atria, knew his history. He was one to particularly dwell upon the darker parts of it, but he also knew how muggle and wizard history coincided. He also found it quite fascinating how quite a few religious leaders and moguls were nearly, almost always witches or wizards themselves in disguise. He was particularly focused on a very bright picture of a Mandala, a thing often used in the muggle Hindu religions for meditation to achieve a deeper state of unconsciousness. His long lithe fingers traced the pictures within the wheel, utterly mesmerized by its innate beauty. 

She was clued in to his being mesmerized when she happened to glance up, and she looked to the book he had as well, curiously. Not sure if she wished to interrupt his concentration at the moment. Curious, completely as to what the colorful picture was of, actually. 

"It's a Mandala." Remus told her softly, sensing her curiosity. "It's used by muggles who are Hindu they use it as a visual aide for their meditation practices to achieve a deeper state of unconsciousness." He paused for a moment. "However, they're mostly tied to Buddhism, a religion that believes in reincarnation as opposed to an afterlife, karma if you will, meaning, whatever someone does in this life, good and bad alike, affects who or what they'll be in their next lifetime." 

Atria tilted her head in curiosity. "Religion..." She moved to get a better view of the picture. "It's very pretty. But, is it sand?" She noted the grains visible in the almost too-vibrant picture. 

"Yes," He said, pushing the book a bit closer towards her so that she could see properly. "Sand mandalas are used to symbolize impermanence. After weeks creating an intricate colorful pattern within the sand, it's all brushed together and is usually placed in a body of running water to spread the mandala's blessings."

"They... take it apart?" Atria looked at the picture, quietly; in a fair bit of shock at the idea, not sure 'destroy' was the best word. "Weeks... so beautiful, though." She traced her way up the side slightly, with the tip of a fingernail. Seeing clearly why he'd been so awestruck. 

"It's a kind of cleansing ritual, I suppose," He said, his hand gently brushing hers as he continued to trace the patterns with his fingers. "That everything changes." 

She was almost startled by his fingers brushing hers, but she was used to keeping calm under pressure. However, the light blush that came to the tips of her ears, she couldn't help, keeping herself fascinated with the picture, but she nodded to show she was listening. 

"Mandala's are also used as links to the cosmos." He said with a bit of a smile. "I have to draw my own Mandala for class, and seeing art so intricately beautiful, I fear I don't possess such a talent." He wasn't fishing for a compliment with the last statement he was just being honest with her. "But enough of my Tibetan Philosophy, what are you working on?" 

"Hrm, nothing near as interesting, really, Theories of Transfiguration." Atria said, tapping her open book, which was void of anything as amazing as the mandala, just text.

"You're kidding!" Remus said a bit disappointed in her lack of interest. "Transfiguration is such a wonderful subject." 

"I'm not good with theories, they don't like to stick." She said, tapping her temple.

"I don't know why, but it just won't. It's like... I read it, or listen to a lecture... I have to take explicit notes, or I'll be ridiculously lost when it comes to the work, because I just can't remember it. History is even worse, it's like someone goes in with an eraser, and removes that part of my brain after every class." She admitted.

She was far from a bad student--she got very high marks, but she lacked the necessary confidence when it came to anything down on paper. Her memory felt devoted to other things, subconsciously. It was part of why she tended to push things she didn't feel comfortable with to the back burner until they were about due. Like now she was slightly mortified of theory. She couldn't remember it, couldn't retain the information, and it made it more than challenging. It was no secret she was definitely Sirius's twin--though she tried to control her short attention span, where her brother did no such thing.

"Theories are just abstract thoughts; speculations. But I can see how the study of them could become a bit unnerving and discouraging." He said sympathetically. "Is there anything you particularly like about Transfiguration at all?"

"The actual spells." Atria smiled, softly, "Teacups into mice, quills to serpents, that sort of thing. The fact that magic can make change the chemical makeup of something is oddly quite fascinating. Like... taking an inanimate lifeless object and turning it into something that lives and breathes, has life... Even after growing up watching my mother turn dust into dishes every night rather than actually set the table, it's the fact you can make something do that, magic or otherwise."

"Well, there's your paper, then." He said with a smile. "You retain more than you give yourself credit for. I'm the same way, actually. I have to talk about something with someone, and then it just comes to me. It's not so much theory, as it is principal, really. Theorists only theorize on the things that are important to them, that they can pose questions about. It's the same when doing a speech you only speak about what you know." He winked, that smile never quite leaving his lips as he gradually turned back to his text.

Atria couldn't do a thing to hide the blush that came to her cheeks, and rather, said a quiet thank you, and turned to her own work, once more, and after a while, her quill softly danced across her paper as she began to write.

Remus began on his mandala, sketching a rather large circle on a piece of parchment, double checking the mandala on the page for reference to roundness. When it came to the little things, Remus was a bit of a perfectionist, but not insofar as it becoming a hindering flaw. He then began working meticulously on his patterns that would soon begin to fill the entire circle, as a very hypnotizing yet symbolic looking moon began to vaguely form within his etchings.

Atria would glance up every now and again, but she mostly kept to herself. She preferred to hide behind the mask of being silent, though, she rarely was; just sometimes. But this quiet was pleasant. The dying fire cackling in the background and the howl of the wind outside, it gave the room a cozy atmosphere for what would otherwise be a freezing, lifeless castle tower.

Lupin paused in his drawing, pulling out his wand. "For example," He said with a smile, and a simple wave of his wand, a pair of warm butterbeers appearing on the table before them. "It's just too awesome _not_ to have questions about." He laughed.

"That's more conjuring than transfiguring, really." He added. "But still..."

Atria laughed a bit, "Well, cheers to that, anyway." She said, taking up a glass when he took the other, and she lightly tapped hers to his, letting him sip his first, before she relaxed to sip her own, and let it warm her up. Easily, it was ten times better than a pepper-up potion, and for nine times the reasons, the only one lacking was that pepper-up potions cured colds, where butterbeer would only make you think you were cured.

"Cheers," He said, toasting with her before taking a few hearty swigs from his mug before placing it back down, going back to his mandala. Once he got the basic outline done he moved on to Defense, which he finished in a matter of minutes.

She was proofreading her essay, by the time Remus wrapped up with his Defense. It was around then that the stairs to the boy's dormitories began to host inanimate sounds, of muffled footsteps, loud over the near-silent common room. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Recap:

She was proofreading her essay, by the time Remus wrapped up with his Defense. It was around then that the stairs to the boy's dormitories began to host inanimate sounds, of muffled footsteps, loud over the near-silent common room.

Remus saw the portrait hole open, "Have fun you three, I hope it's worth it." He said with a shrug, far too tired to deal with them, still feeling a bit drained from how his body had been acting with the onset of the moon changing its phases.

"Damn it James! I told you we shouldn't have worn shoes!" Sirius snapped in a hush on their way out.

Atria moved to pull a small stone from her pocket on a whim, and chucked it at her brother's voice. Knowing she had good aim was half the battle. Hoping--silently--it hit Peter. Though, any of the three morons trying to shuffle out the common room would do. "Your feet would freeze to the floor, Sirius Black, had you done such a ridiculous thing." She shot, as, really, any sound, right now, echoed off all the walls tenfold. Whispering was really pointless in the empty, cavernous room.

Sirius ripped out from underneath the cloak, lunging for Attie, but Remus was faster, suspending Sirius in mid-leap with his wand.

"You really need to work on your style and execution, Sirius, you're really predictable."

"Moony, put me down!" 

"_Levicorpus,_" He said softly, chuckling at Sirius's squawks as he was pulled up by his ankle, his own spell finally being used against him.

Atria had to cough to suppress a laugh. "Not so much fun, _is it_?" She asked her brother with a bit of a too-sweet smile, having only managed to stand, when she'd seen the flash of black hair start charging toward her.

"REMUS!" He bellowed, flailing his arms, trying to somehow break the spell.

"It's hopeless mate, let's just get back to bed." James advised, while he unveiled his head from the invisibility cloak, making it look like his head was just randomly floating on air.

"Night, night, Padfoot," Remus said with a grin, pocketing his wand while Sirius landed with a rather cringe worthy _thud_ on the floor.

Atria winced a bit, and moved to her brother, cautiously, moving to kneel by him, slowly. Just to make sure he was okay; morbid curiosity more than care, or so it would seem. "Haven't you learned, yet?"

Sirius uttered a low, dog-like growl, getting up off the floor, brushing himself off.

"Oh come now, you aren't going to get all pissy over that, are you?" Remus asked, frowning slightly. 

"You could've just let me down." Sirius said flatly, adjusting his nightshirt before beginning to head upstairs to bed.

"Sirius, honestly, you do stuff like that all the time, I don't know what the big deal is!" James stated defensively.

'Let's just say I've _learned_." He said, a look in his eyes that was so raw, it was almost un-charismatic.

"I really hope he grows up over the summer... I really, really do." Atria said, softly, in afterthought, biting down on one of her nails. "That should cool him off for the Hol's though, at any rate."

Sirius disappeared up into the dorm room as well as James, leaving Remus and Attie alone again.

"Yeah, and so we pray," He said, a bit apprehensive, yet hopeful. A yawn escaped him then, as he slowly rose from his seat.

"I think I should go, I'm pretty beat..." He then looked over at Atria, catching her eyes. "I guess I'll meet up with you tomorrow morning, then?" He asked a bit nervously, referring to the trip to Hogsmeade the following morning.

Atria smiled, and nodded a bit, "If you're up for it, most definitely." She said, still standing from where her brother had been dropped; slipping her hands in her pockets, quietly. Her robes were slightly askew, but not messy. She found that her tight bun was beginning to come undone--it'd been a long day--a few curly strands of ebony had escaped their elastic prison.

"All right then, it's a date." He agreed, offering her a shy smile, pausing a moment before wrapping his arms around her in a hug, the edge of awkwardness seeming to ebb away.

She was stunned by the hug at first, but didn't hesitate in the slightest in returning it. He was warm, and she didn't want out of his arms. All the things her mother had drilled into her head, told her she should be afraid of this young man, that he was unworthy of contact and dangerous to boot. But she found herself kissing him, lightly on the cheek, instead, as he let her go, and wishing him a good night, before heading up the stairs to the girls' dormitories; all too aware how she must be blushing.

Remus was blushing as well as he watched her go before gathering his things and heading up to the dormitories...

But before he could, Sirius was coming down the stairs, having seen the whole incident. 

"Don't you _ever_ sleep?" Remus quipped, setting his bag down.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I saw what happened just now, Moony." He said averting the subject off of himself, getting straight and to the point. 

Atria had begun back downstairs, to get her quill--which had fallen on the staircase. When she picked it up, she heard her brother's voice, and paused, leaning against the cold, smooth brick; listening, silently as possible. Half-way up the corkscrew stair, voices carried, but she couldn't bee seen.

"And your point is?" Remus shot back, folding his arms over his chest.

"Well...That's--she's my _sister_ Remus!"

"So? I think we'd be good together, to be quite honest with you."

There was a long pause on Sirius's behalf.

"Whoa, wait a second," Remus began, things starting to come together in his mind.

"Are you trying to tell me I'm not good enough for your sister, Sirius?" He queried a hope in his eyes that he had assumed wrong.

"That's what I'm saying, I guess, yeah." He replied, not quite meeting his eyes.

Atria softly let the hand not holding the quill go to her mouth, before she dared react in any other way. She was eavesdropping, on a private conversation, that just so happened to be about her. It was the most uncomfortable thing she'd ever sat through, at this point--as if Sex Ed hadn't been bad enough. _This_ just took the cake.

Remus looked at his best friend, a sadness torrent within his eyes.

"You know, I've been told a lot of things... I just never thought what would hurt the most would ever come from you." He said no more, grabbing his bag, and heading out of the portrait hole.

Atria heard the portrait hole snap shut, and moved down the stairs, cat like, silent, and peeked out. Finding her brother, she was absolutely furious with him, and went and slapped him--hard--without a word for a good ten seconds.

"Why?!" She demanded in a rather hushed tone, looking seconds from tears, her eyes shining.

Sirius whimpered when he was struck by his sister's blunt hand, reeling a bit before answering.

"Gods Atria, I don't know." He replied, rubbing his face. "It just, doesn't seem right to me." 

"Doesn't seem _right_ to _you_? And who are_ you_ to bloody judge, Sirius? Do you know how bloody long it has taken me to get him to _notice me_ as more than just being your sister?" She demanded, a few tears rolling down her cheeks, shaking her head slowly.

"Why does _everything_ have to be through you, Sirius?"

"Because I'm your brother, Attie, that's why. And I'm supposed to look after you. I don't want you to end up in a relationship with him and then if everything were to screw up---I don't even want to imagine it."

Atria suppressed the urge to grab her brother and shake him, "So everyone else can have a life, except me, and so it's okay to hurt me if it's convenient, and that's not to mention the damage you just did to one of your best friends. And yet, it's okay for you to whore around with that Slytherin, pulling all kinds of bloody strings tight as a noose, but oh no, let's not let Atria have a single date with someone she's had a crush on for five years." She snapped, bitterly, rather vicious, and upset, but very quiet.

It all kind of began to sink in with a terrible regrettable realization as he lowered his eyes, not quite looking at her.

"I think I'm gonna go find Remus." He said suddenly, heading for the portrait hole.

"You had better... And wear a cloak... or you'll catch cold..." Atria said, flatly, before moving to head upstairs to bed. Though, she knew she wouldn't be doing much sleeping tonight.

Sirius shrugged off the last remark, making his way through, slightly disturbing the Fat Lady who had been snoozing comfortably in her portrait.

Sirius headed down the steps, seeing a glimpse of Remus's cloak whip around a corner.

"Moony!" Sirius said rather hushed as not to attract any prefects that might be on patrol.

Remus had evidently heard him because his footfalls began gaining in sound as he approached Sirius, noticing the look in his fellow marauder's eyes, realizing he'd probably realized what he'd done.

"I'm sorry Remus," He apologized sincerely. "It was a stupid thing of me to say, and to be honest, I couldn't think of anyone better for Atria."

"You mean that?" Remus asked, still a bit wary about the whole situation after all that had just happened.

"With all my heart," He replied. "Now c'mon Moony, we've gotta get up early for these girls tomorrow."

Remus nodded, falling into step with his friend as they trekked back to their rooms to get some shut-eye. 

She was asleep before she knew it, before she'd meant to be. Lily had been up and the two had discussed in whispered what went on. Lily had calmed her down, and the two had gone to bed. Atria falling assleep seconds after her head hit her pillow… assured. Hoping Sirius did the _right_ thing for once. Hoping, and praying. Though, she couldn't hold her breath. She knew how he could be--he was very prideful. It sort of came with the territory. She just hoped things were going to be okay for tomorrow. Really wanting the date to be... well, a date...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Recap:**

She was asleep before she knew it, before she'd meant to be. Lily had been up and the two had discussed in whispered what went on. Lily had calmed her down, and the two had gone to bed. Atria falling assleep seconds after her head hit her pillow… assured. Hoping Sirius did the _right_ thing for once. Hoping, and praying. Though, she couldn't hold her breath. She knew how he could be--he was very prideful. It sort of came with the territory. She just hoped things were going to be okay for tomorrow. Really wanting the date to be... well, a date...

Sirius was actually up early for once, getting dressed into his robes.

Remus sat up out of bed, rubbing his eyes, having a good laugh once he looked over at Sirius. "Don't tell me you're wearing _that_?"

"Well, what would you _suggest, Moony?_" Sirius shot back as he fixed his tie. "It's the warmest set of clothes I've got, pretty much."

"At least your robes don't have a million holes in them." He said with a sigh, looking through his bureau.

Atria was up at 6:30, as she was every morning. She brushed her hair, quietly in front of the mirror. Moving to put it up, Lily moved to snatch the rubber band away. 

"Hey!" Atria objected, "Give it back!" 

"Why? You look better with your hair down!" the other girl laughed.

"No..." Atria moved to snatch the rubber band back, "I look like my mother with my hair down." She said, pulling it back into a bun.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She said, going back to doing her makeup. 

Atria raised her eyebrows slightly at the other girl, as she moved to finish getting dressed, pulling on a sweater. Shaking her head a bit. 

Sirius frowned into the mirror at Remus's words.

"I've got some extra stuff I never wear, mate." He offered. "You can have a look if you'd like."

"Thanks Sirius," He said, abandoning his own chests of drawers to begin looking through Sirius's. "Seriously," He commented, pulling out a very soft grey long-sleeved sweater, and some jeans, pulling on these practically brand new, untouched clothes, the sweater fitting his frame rather nicely as he gave himself a once-over in the mirror, pulling out the collar of a white buttoned up shirt he had decided to wear underneath, pulling back the cuffs of his shirt over his sleeves before sitting on his bed, pulling on his black high-top sneakers.

"Wow, you look great." Sirius said approvingly.

"How could you have all of those clothes and never wear them?" He asked, honestly a bit confused.

"My mum sends us clothes by the pounds, Attie and I end up with so much that we can't even wear everything."

Remus nodded a bit, fastening his cloak around his shoulders, putting his wand within the pocket of his cloak for safekeeping before running a brush through his hair.

"Well, I'm all set."

"Me too," Sirius agreed stowing his wand away as well.

James was busy hurriedly dressing into his robes just as Sirius had done, in too much of a hurry for anything else.

"You could've woken me!" He shouted at his friends irritably.

Sirius and Remus both just laughed while they watched him stumble across the room, hopping into a pair of jeans.

Atria pulled on a second pair of stockings, as it was snowing, still, then her boots. Having to lace them up, carefully, and tightly, before she got her cloak and moved to walk with Lily down to the common room. The two were talking about nonsense, both immaculate in their looks.

Meanwhile, Annee had dressed, played up her curls, and even got out her favorite cloak--turquoise with brass buttons--to wear. She had done her makeup, and even put on a bit of perfume. She wanted to make sure she kept this one. She was running out of options when it came to boys--and Sirius was one of the most eligible young men in the school. But he needed... Well, he needed to do less pranks. Or at least, less getting caught.; every other time she'd asked him out he'd gotten detention; ff she got stood up because of that again... She clicked her heels sharply, and huffed slightly.

There was no doubt she was high-maintenance. Needed and craved constant attention. Trouble... well, some guys said she was. She disagreed. When it was 7:30, she left the Slytherin Common Room, and headed for the Great Hall for a small breakfast before she bothered to hold her breath waiting on Sirius. Hoping he'd suprise her and be on time. _Without_ an excuse. This was his last chance with her.

Atria stood by the window with Lily, as they watched the snow.

"Let's go!" Sirius urged the other two Peter (thankfully) was sleeping soundly, hopefully going to miss this Hogsmeade visit.

The three of them scampered dressed and ready for their excursion down the spiral staircase.

James was dressed in his robes as well, as he fixed his glasses, flattening his hair a bit nervously, however, it didn't help his hair in the least bit as it sprang back up, still just as messy and seemingly un-kept as before.

Remus self-consciously flattened the front of his sweater making sure his cloak was straight on his shoulders, the two of them clearing their throats to gain the attention of their dates.

Meanwhile Sirius was waiting impatiently by the portrait hole, tapping his foot. "Hurry, I can't be late this time!"

Lily promptly went to James, when she saw him, chirping a good morning. 

Atria smiled when she saw Remus. "Morning," She said, walking over in no hurry, and ignoring her brother for the moment.

Meanwhile, Annee checked her watch. 7:56... She sighed. He had until... 8:12, she decided, sighing a bit, as she sipped her hot tea.

"I'm bloody leaving without you!" Sirius announced, shoving through the portrait hole, running full tilt for the Great Hall.

Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius's outburst and dramatic exit. "Good morning, Atria, did you sleep well?"

James bid Lily a good morning as well before suggesting the four of them should go down for breakfast before they left for Hogsmeade.

Lily smirked a bit, and moved to whisper to James. She was determined to see Atria with her hair down.

James snickered, whispering back to her wondering just exactly how she was planning on putting Atria's hair down.

Atria smiled, "I slept well, thanks, how about you?" She asked, as they headed for the portrait hole, behind James and Lily.

"Oh...I slept well. Thought I was going to set up camp in the library but---" He paused abruptly, realizing that she mustn't have known about the argument he and Sirius had the night before regarding his and Atria's relationship.

Atria decided not to press the matter, but simply nodded slightly, politely, with how he'd cut off--she wasn't going to ask. "So, breakfast first then?"

"Yes, last night was a bit jarring, so I think some sustenance will do me some good."

"I was figuring you could help me with that." Lily whispered back, fingers running through James' hair, as they got on the other side of the portrait hole. "I mean... you're best at this sort of thing." She teased. 

"Right, love," He said with a bit of a smile, while he slowed down their pace so that Atria and Remus could pass them before James reached out a quick seeking hand, pulling the elastic band from her hair, watching it fall.

Atria gasped, and turned to glare at James. Her hair was long, and wavy. She gave Lily the evil eye, as if she knew she was behind it. She had to stop, to push her hair over her shoulder. She couldn't seem to get a word out.

Lily just grinned and took the band from James and put it in her pocket with an innocent grin; clearly having no intention of giving it back. 

James laughed ruefully at the expression on Atria's face.

Remus had half a mind to kick James in the shin, or something. But instead he reached out, and carded his fingers through her long raven tresses in a comforting gesture.

"You have beautiful hair." He said with a smile.

Atria blushed crimson, and gave Remus a soft smile, "Thank you." She said, very softly, before they began walking once more.

"You're welcome," He smiled, while they walked towards the Great Hall.

Lily grinned with triumph and smoothed James' hair, herself, holding him back, and letting the others head off. "They look so adorable together." She said when they were out of earshot.

"Yeah," James agreed. "They are," He then ran a hand through her fiery tresses, brushing his lips across hers.

Lily smiled, and moved to kiss him several times, then, playfully.

Atria caught a glimpse of her brother being drug out the front doors as she and Remus got to the Great Hall. Quiet--but then, she usually was unless she was arguing with her brother about something.

Remus took his time dishing himself some breakfast of eggs, bacon, sausage and toast, along with pouring himself some pumpkin juice.

"So, how do you think your paper turned out?" He asked conversationally as he tucked into his meal. 

Atria smiled, "I think it turned out okay." She said with a nod. "Thank you, for the bit of help you gave me, it was just the right push." She said, peeling a couple of small Clementine's, quietly.

Remus smiled, taking a sip of his juice. "I'm glad I was able to help. I know how sticky essays and the like can get, I'm not much of an essay writer myself, but I suppose that it all depends on the subject." 

Atria smiled and nodded, "Yeah." She agreed. Eating a few wedges of the fruit, quietly. "I rather get into something than write about it, really. Learn-by-doing sort of thing."

"Yeah, I've always seen myself as a teacher of sorts." He admitted. "Defense, maybe." 

"I think you'd make a wonderful teacher." Atria said with a smile.

Remus smiled brightly at the compliment, polishing off his breakfast, casting his date a bit of a worried glance. "Aren't you going to have anything more for breakfast?"

"Hrm, no, not really, I don't eat much." She smiled, softly. "When I do eat, often, I find my brother taking whatever is actually on my plate." She admitted.

"Well, make him stop." Remus suggested getting up from the bench, stepping over it using the edge of the table for support. "There's plenty of food to go around, honestly." He frowned a bit.

---------------------------------------------

Sirius had burst through the large oak doors of the Great Hall at 8:00 on the dot.

"I'm here," He panted breathlessly. "I'm here!"

Annee looked up when she saw Sirius, and smiled, happily, "You're on time!" She said, moving to kiss him on each cheek, out of enthusiasm and surprise.

"Yeah, I bet you didn't think I'd make it this time!" He said grabbing an apple and polishing it up on his chest before taking a bite.

Annee smiled, "I had my doubts." She said, picking up the last of her orange. "Come, let's eat and walk." She said, linking her arm with his, and leading him out of Great Hall, but not without stealing his tie and pocketing it with a grin.

Sirius grinned, continuing to eat his apple while they walked. "So, how's Slytherin?" He asked a bit conversationally.

Annee grinned, "Well, it's... very... green..." She laughed, popping an orange wedge into her mouth, matter-of-factly. She munched it then nodded, "How's Gryffindor?" She bounced back, curiously. 

Sirius laughed that bark-like laugh before replying. "Well, it's very _maroon_." He grinned taking another hearty bite of his apple, red yielding to white.

Annee giggled a bit. "I _love_ when you laugh." She teased, kissing him on the cheek, as they stepped into the snow, heading for the open main-gates. 

Sirius smiled as they headed out into the snow, the different shops looking unmistakably looking like ginger bread houses, icicles hanging off the edges of the rooftops.

"Thanks, and I love your kisses." He replied his smile spreading into a grin.

Annee giggled a bit, and kissed him once more, just for that. "Isn't it lovely?" She asked, giving her hair a playful toss over her shoulder, looking around the lovely little town. 

"Yeah, it is," He agreed while they began to weave through the winding streets of Hogsmeade already bustling with students. "Where would you like to go first?"

"Hrm. Oh, I don't know." She smiled, looking around. "I have a list of things to buy to send home." 

"Bring on the list!" He said enthusiastically while they romped through the snow.

Annee giggled, and moved to take the list out. She sighed, softly, and looked at it, "Well, we could start with some good cardstock." She said with a nod, grinning to Sirius. 

"There might be some cardstock…" Sirius suggested a few places, then, trying to think of a place where it would be in stock.

"Where ever's not crowded that's got good stock." Annee shrugged, moving to brush some snow out of Sirius's hair with a grin. 

Sirius let his eyes slip closed a moment while she ran her hands through his hair, enjoying the sensation.

Annee kissed Sirius softly, before dragging him off into the stationary shop. Rather forceful, but in an oddly lady-like manner. 

Sirius obliged, he was really beginning to take a liking to this girl, despite her dragging him around all over the damned place. 

Annee had Sirius help her pick out cardstock, and a new quill.

Happy with him, and having him close was a bonus, as there were so many people, they had to be tight-pressed.

Sirius was enjoying this close encounter quite a bit. Annee smelled delicious, like freesia, or some other sweet scent he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Annee grinned, as she finally moved to pay for her items; staying close to Sirius, as they stepped out into the cold. "Goodness, the change in temperature." She gasped, manicured nails gripping Sirius's cloak as she slid a bit on a bit of ice.

"I've got you!" Sirius said, wrapping his arms around Annee's hips to steady her on the thick sheen of ice that coated the ground where she stepped.

"You've got to be more careful, love." He said with that handsome smile of his.

"Hrm, I don't know. A girl could get used to being held in your strong arms." She said, gaining her  
balance, and placing a soft kiss upon Sirius's lips. Annee didn't know what was getting into her. But he was so damned charming. She couldn't help herself. 

A blush became evident on Sirius's cheeks as he held her, feeling her warm lips against his for a mind boggling few seconds, his steely gaze becoming a bit hazed as he looked into her eyes.

Annee grinned, then, her acid green eyes glittering, as she stepped with him away from the ice, and off to the next set of things on her list. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus's expression perked up a bit at his next thought, "What are you doing for the holidays, Attie? Going home?" 

"Oh, goodness no, Mother's _furious_... She wants me to bring Sirius home, or to not bother coming home at all." Atria sighed, "So, whatever my _darling_ brother is doing, I guess I'm just going to be his shadow." She admitted.

"She was kicking us both out next summer _anyway_, so it doesn't _really_ matter." She said, standing as well, finishing the last of her Clementine.

"On the contrary, Attie," Remus began, taking one of her hands and lacing his fingers with hers. "I think it _does_ matter, we only have one mother in out entire lifetime. And I know she can be positively dreadful, but I still believe you should treat her with respect; unless of course, respect hasn't been given on her end. I know in Sirius's case, it hasn't."

Atria smiled a bit, "She's an absolutely dreadful woman." She sighed, "She hit me once, and Sirius went off on her. Now if I do anything, she just... takes it out on him." She shuddered slightly.

"The only memories of her ever being kind I have are from when I was very young, before school. She didn't hate any of us then. _Those_ are the memories I intend on keeping." She smiled.

"Oh my," Remus suppressed a wince as she went about telling her tale, nodding once he heard her say she would keep the better memories of her mother. "Well that's good," He said, not really sure what to say now. "I think I remember your mother." He said, thinking back to when He, Sirius and James had just become friends. Remus had gone to the Black residence to play some quidditch. It was the first and final time he would ever set foot in Grimmauld Place. Somehow it had gotten out that he was a werewolf, so naturally, their mother went on and on about how he was a vicious un-relentless _animal_.

"That was... three years ago." Atria sighed softly, shaking her head. "I would have hoped you'd have gotten amnesia as to the event." She admitted, as they finally left the Great Hall.

Remus nodded acknowledging her comment about amnesia with a nod. "There are some things that people say, that reflect the war that we constantly fight internally. Your mother did just that, three years ago. Being what I am is a battle I have to deal with every day of my life, so to forget that occurrence three years ago is quite hard." He admitted while they trekked out together within the winding seeming never-ending streets of Hogsmeade that were blinded by snow. 

Atria nodded in understanding. "I wish she hadn't been so horrible to you." She said apologetically, watching the people that darted in and out of the shops, with packages and baubles, smiling softly. Christmas and Yule were heavy on the air. Cinnamon and pine, with orange and cloves, seemed to emanate from the streets themselves. Everything looked so cozy. Smoke rose in heavy columns from the chimneys.

"Don't be sorry, Attie." He said squeezing her hand gently as he held it. "So, what do you want to do first?" He changed the subject, the scents that met him making him feel lighthearted with the spirit of Christmas and Yule that seemed to wind through the streets with them. 

"Hrm... I'm actually not quite sure. Despite the cold, it's beautiful out." Atria said with a grin.

"I couldn't agree with you more," He said with a smile as he took in the sights and sounds of Hogsmeade.


End file.
